Dining with a Spy
by AwakenDreams
Summary: Kaname asks someone to have a quiet dinner with her one night. One shot, short sweet and simple.


AN: I have to say this, I love the way Chidori wraps Wraith around her little pinky finger- not to mention Sousuke as well. This is another short one shot based on a Chidori and Wraith meeting.

**Dinning with a Spy**

There was a slight clang and clunk noise that came from the kitchen in Kaname's apartment. The Japanese girl bounced about as she fixed a sort of Korean dish for her dinner guest. Though the invitation was half in jest, Chidori felt like she should do something forthe un-seen bodyguard.

Well, that and maybe torture him a little more- or was Wraith a she? It was hard to tell with such a tricky spy like him, it was a 'person' of many faces. Sousuke was once again on a mission so what better to invite her watcher to a nice hot dinner.

"the poor guy must be freezing out there on those roof tops."

Of course Chidori held power over him and significantly enjoyed this factor- naturally not the same kind of power she held over Sousuke. No, but it was just as effective to get wanted results.

Sometimes she felt lonely when Sousuke was gone; other times he just pissed her off, thus why she partly enjoyed the secret meetings with Wraith. Then again it could be to spite Sousuke when her temper started to flare.

That wasn't the case tonight, well Chidori felt a bit lonesome and liked it to be Sousuke, but protecting the free world from the evils of terrorist came first. Thus that made dinner with him slightly impossible.

"..I hope that idiot is alright…"

With another stir of the soup Kaname walked out to set the table,

"The guess of honor should be here any moment."

As if blessed with physic powers, there was a gentle but firm knock from the front door. With a wide smile Kaname walked towards the door and checked to see who it was this time. Brown eyes looked through the peep-whole of the door at a young male roughly around 20 years of age.

Before Chidori opened the door she called out to the stranger, "Bonta-kun rides to the east saying:…. ?"

She watched the man through the small spy glass in the door, and couldn't help the grin that pulled at her lips. At his request, Kaname came up with a new secret greeting, and forced him into agreeing. (just for this meeting)

" Fumo… Fu fu fu momo mofu. I ride the giant flying pig for I am Bonta-kun…"

Right there and then Kaname almost died of laughter as she unlocked the door and let the person called Wraith in.

"Welcome to my humble home "

He grunted slightly and took off a red leather coat. His hair was cropped short today and jet black. His eyes were a nice shade of blue and stood out lovely with his black hair. If it wasn't for the blue eyes he would look like an every day Japanese young adult.

"you look nice today; dinner will be ready in a minute have a seat on the couch."

Wraith's charge waved a hand and walked back into the kitchen to finish the meal. He paused for a moment and glanced around then back towards the kitchen. The girl had saved his (or her life we can never be sure with him) life that day on the roof top. It seems that he would always be in her debt for that mercy she had shown him- God must really hate him.

Angel was nothing but an Angel. It was more like a devil that pretended to be an Angel. She was smart, cunning, and if you underestimated her you would end up like he was on that roof. She promised to make his life hell if he didn't take her to Hong Kong but in fact she went to do it anyways. The only fun he got out of this mission was watching that idiot screw up over and over.

Well, half of it was his own doing whenever he got bored he would do something with his gun or just move a switch. Sousuke then would mess up whatever he was doing and cause a huge commotion. Yes revenge was sweet and very enjoyable from his end.

"Dinners ready!" That moment Wraith broke out from his daze and approached the table. There ready for eating was the dish he requested by accident and a few other things as well.

"Don't make that face and sit down and enjoy. It's a cold night out you should be glad I felt like treating you to a home made meal." Kaname put her hands on her hips and watched the young man sit and then looked to her to do the same.

With a smile Kaname sat down across from the spy and started to eat. "So… you like Korean foods? Are you Korean?"

Wraith's shoulders tensed some and stirred the soup before he took a spoon full to taste.

"Take that as a maybe… The mission Sousuke is on… is an easy one right?" Kaname stirred the soup with the spoon some.

"From what I know, Yes. He should be back by midnight."

"Thanks… Well how is it?" Kaname quickly changed the subject to the quality of the food.

"It's very good." It was a simple compliment but it was good enough for the young woman.

The two sat in silence for another moment before Kaname spoke up once again, this time on a more serious matter. "There is another reason why I asked you here… Wraith."

The spy's eyes drifted upward to the girl's and waited for her next words.

"You are just a watcher… I know that… you take out any enemy before they get to me if you think I can't handle it right? Other then that it's Sousuke's job- though unless its normal people, he tends to screw that up. Not the point! My last year of high school is coming up… Wraith I got collages to worry about, I have a life to worry about… but.." She stirred the soup another moment and took a spoon full of the vegetables and swallowed it.

" You are not normal. That's what you're worried about." It was a simple statement but a true one.

"Yes… I mean what is going to happen to me? Are you always going to be there…Is Sousuke always going to be there? Will there come a time when I can't depend on Mithril? What if… what if that 'person' comes again? I couldn't possible defeat him by myself… I barely could with just one assassin…" In truth she was scared, sure she felt safe sometimes with Wraith's watchful eye and then Sousuke's presence but would those last forever? What if Sousuke is killed on a mission, what if some one got the better of Wraith then snagged her?

When did things get to complicated?

"A new person from the Intelligence department would be assigned to your protection." It was blunt maybe a little too blunt for Kaname's ears.

"What if I don't want another person but I wanted you." She spit back at him, but sighed at her childish out burst.

"I…. I don't want any one else to die… I didn't ask for this… I don't want this life…"

Kaname could feel those blue eyes- most likely a cover color but still- burn holes into her body. She waited for his snap something like 'well I wanted to be an actor! I didn't want this life! But this was what I was good at! So suck it up your not the only one who suffers!' or something along those lines.

Instead she felt his grasp on her right hand gentle but firm, soft yet there was a bit of a callus feel to the palm and fingers.

"No, No you didn't ask for it Chidori Kaname, you were just one of the unlucky ones to be found. You however unlike so many are strong, you pulled through a lot of tight pinches and lived to tell about it- sometimes with minimal help from the most experienced solider. Lives may have been lost, but you also protected many more." Wraith spoke softly to her and sighed at his own soft heartedness. Like Sagara he now felt like he had to protect this girl and everything she symbolized.

Maybe Angel was a good code name for this girl after all.

"… you aren't going to snap at me about you not following your dreams of being an actor?"

Kaname could feel Wraith hand leave hers and he gave her a look of irritation. Damn her and her odd ball day dreams.

"I told you I didn't want to be an actor!"

"Funny… you would make such a good one"

Wraith just glared at the girl before he downed the rest of the soup but made sure not to eat too much. He finished what he could of the meal then stood.

"Leaving?"

"Yes, I need to assume my positioning before that idiot shows up."

"oh…. I see…. say… would you tell me what gender you are?"

Wraith gave his charge another glare before he went to gather his jacket and then leave.

"Chidori."

Kaname looked up from her seat and then stood slightly. "Ya?" The girl moved to clean off the table and took the dirty dishes into the kitchen.

"Thank you… It has been a while since I had a hot meal like this." Wraith approached the door only to stop again to speak.

"Also be careful."

Kaname poked her head out from the kitchen and grinned at the spy. "Alright and you too we don't want a repeat of what happened on that roof!"

There was a slam from the door and Kaname couldn't help but snicker to herself. Sometimes it was too much fun to pour insult into his injured pride.

However, his small but subtle warning of caution threw her off slightly, Kaname looked to her couch and closed her eyes. It was just her over active mind running away with her again right?

Little did she know a week from now, an unexpected guess would appear and shake her life up once more.

AN: This is just a short one shot taking place before Continuing on my Own. Sousuke is off on a mission and Kaname invited wraith over for a dinner and a small serious chat. I liked how it came out though I am not sure what sex Wraith is I used references from Dancing a Marry Christmas translated by Boku-tachi . Net.

well hoped you enjoyed over and out.


End file.
